Susan Moore
Susan Baldwin (née Moore) is a fictional character from the original daytime soap opera, General Hospital. The character first appears in 1978 being portrayed by actress, Gail Ramsey. Ramsay departs the series in February 1983 after Susan is murdered. Storylines Susan Moore, the flirtatious cousin of Heather Webber arrives in Port Charles in 1978 and catches the eye of Mitch Williams much to the dismay of Tracy Quartermaine. Mitch and Susan would soon begin having an affair which continued when Mitch married Tracy in 1979. In 1980, Tracy fed up with Susan and Mitch’s never ending rendezvous, in exchange for him breaking things off with Susan, Tracy donated two million dollars to his campaign for governor. In 1981, Susan catches the attention of Tracy’s brother, Dr. Alan Quartermaine who is fed up with his wife’s affair with Dr. Rick Webber. They would soon begin having an affair not knowing that Monica was having Alan followed whenever they met. In July 1981, Susan would breaks things off with Alan. She returns shortly after and reveals that she is pregnant. Susan then relocates to New York City and secretly gives birth to her son Jason on September 14, 1981. Alan tracks her down and convinces her to come back to Port Charles. Susan gets upset by the constant pressure from Monica and Alan’s father Edward who wants her to disappear. A furious Alan moves out of the Quartermaine mansion in October 1981 and shacks up with Susan at her cottage. After Susan kicks Alan because he refuses to divorce Monica, he arranges for a divorce in January 1982, and they reunite. After Alan postpones his divorce and reunites with Monica, Susan is devastated in July 1982 when Alan tells her it is over for good. Heather Webber convinces Susan to go after the Quartermaine fortune but she has trouble finding a lawyer willing to take her case and a distraught Susan turns to alcohol. Eventually, it is Scott Baldwin who steps in as Susan's lawyer. Susan is unaware of Heather and Scott's plans to get their hands on the Quartermaine cash. In September 1982, Susan wins a million dollar trust fund for Jason, while Susan only receives 150 thousand. Susan and Scott would become romantically involved much to Heather's dismay. In December 1982, Susan signs a document giving Heather permission to raise Jason is anything happens to her. When a drunken Susan finds Scott with Laura Templeton, she gets into a car accident and is left in critical condition. After realizing that Heather will get everything if she dies, Susan convinces Scott to marry her on December 17. Susan has actually fallen for Scott who is only after her money and Alan is insanely jealous. In January 1983, Scott uses Jason's trust fund for the renovation of the waterfront pier and builds a mall. Susan takes power of attorney away from Scott and blocks his access to what is left of Jason's trust fund; she then kicks him out of her house. Susan is later approached by Crane Tolliver, the first husband of Lila Quartermaine who reveals that he is still legally married to Lila and the Quartermaines were illegitimate. Susan shocks the Quartermaines with this information but Crane is upset when she doesn't immediately demand money from them. Meanwhile, Susan learns that Scott forged her signature on documents giving him power of attorney again and she files a law suit against him in February. Susan decides to bring the Quartermaine scandal to the press but Tolliver doesn't want to be charged with blackmail. On February 11, 1983, Crane Tolliver shoots Susan at her home. On April 3, 2012, Sam Morgan visited Heather Webber and learned that Jason had a twin brother that no one ever knew about, but Heather claimed that Jason's twin was fraternal and was given to Betsy Frank to raise. Sam was shocked that Franco was Jason's twin brother so she got another paternity test done to determine who the father of her unborn baby was and was upset to learn it was Franco. However, it was eventually revealed that Heather switched the results and Jason truly was the baby's father. Sam learned the truth from Steve Webber on October 29. In November 2013, it was revealed that Heather lied about Susan giving birth to twins and that Franco was actually her son with Scott Baldwin. That revelation shook Franco up to the core. On September 22, 2017, it was revealed that Susan really did give birth to twins and that Jason's twin was given to Betsy Frank to raise. Franco learned that his name was Andrew and that they called him Drew but was told by Betsy that he had died of a heart defect when he was three. However, Betsy later revealed that Andrew may still be alive because she lied about the heart defect, and she revealed that she sent him away because of Franco. A man named Patient 6 (Steve Burton) made his way back to Port Charles which took everyone by surprise because he looked exactly like Jason Morgan (Billy Miller) did before his accident in 2014 which gave him a different face. Dr. Andre Maddox (Anthony Montgomery) gave Franco a death certificate for Andrew Moore to prove that he was dead, however on November 1, Andre revealed that Andrew is alive and in Port Charles. Andre explained to Franco that Jason and Patient 6 were part of an experiment he performed, plus he didn't know who the subject was but knew he had an identical twin. Andre revealed that he gave Andrew his twin brother's memories, making both of them believe they're Jason Morgan. On December 1, Andre revealed that Patient 6 is Jason, and the "other Jason" is his twin, Andrew Cain. Notes Category:General Hospital characters